Britannia: Lost Eagles of Rome Vol 1 1
| Series = Britannia: Lost Eagles of Rome | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation AN ALL-NEW EPIC BEGINS! Valiant’s sold-out descent into the horrors of the ancient world returns with A BLOODSTAINED JUMPING-ON POINT from legendary comics master Peter Milligan (Detective Comics) and Harvey Award-nominated artist Robert Gill (BOOK OF DEATH) as Antonius Axia, history’s first detective, launches into an otherworldly mystery of monsters, magic, and conspiracy at the boundaries of human understanding… The Roman standard – the eagle borne at the front of each Roman legion – was more than just a symbol of the soldiers that carried it… It was a symbol of Rome itself, the ultimate embodiment of the empire’s power… But now, in the mist-shrouded Germanic forest of Tottenwald, the unthinkable has happened: A rampaging barbarian horde has crushed three of Rome’s most highly skilled detachments in battle… and captured their mighty Roman eagles. His authority threatened by this all-too-public shame, the mad emperor Nero has dispatched Antonius Axia, the empire’s finest “detectioner” and hero of Britannia, and Achillia, the sword-wielding champion of the gladiatorial arena, to reclaim his stolen relics at any cost. But what began as a simple mission will soon become a terrifying journey into the dark heart of belief itself as the isolated woodlands of Rome’s enemies reveal unseen dimensions…and the true power of the legion’s lost eagles threatens to consume any who would pursue them… Book I Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * * German barbarians Other Characters: * Bodmall * * Counterfeiters * Ganymede * Ludus * ** Bulbus ** Clodius ** General Verres ** Nonius Sentius * Unnamed female gladiators * Locations: * ** Britannia ** Egypt *** Alexandria ** *** ** *** *** **** **** Nero's palace **** Temple of Vesta Items: * * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: , * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), (1:20), Cary Nord (1:50) * Editors: (assistant), (assistant), * Executive Editor: }} Synopsis Notes * The events in Tottenwald, Germany, are based on the that had taken place in 9CE; before Nero was even born. This might be the reason why Peter Milligan chose to give the forest a fictional name ("Tottenwald"). ** During the real battle the Roman legions had lost three of their eagles as well. Two had been recovered in subsequent battles and the third eagle was recovered in a battle 32 years later. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:BRIT3 001 COVER-A NORD.jpg|'Cover A' by Cary Nord BRIT3 001 COVER-B THIES.jpg|'Cover B' by Brian Thies BRIT3 001 VARIANT MACK.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by David Mack BRIT3 001 VARIANT-BNW NORD.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive B&W Cover' by Cary Nord Preview Final BRIT3 001 000.jpg BRIT3 001 001.jpg BRIT3 001 002.jpg BRIT3 001 003.jpg BRIT3 001 004.jpg BRIT3 001 005.jpg BRIT3 001 006.jpg BRIT3 001 007.jpg BRIT3 001 008.jpg B&W BRIT3 001 bw 001.jpg BRIT3 001 bw 002.jpg BRIT3 001 bw 003.jpg BRIT3 001 bw 004.jpg BRIT3 001 bw 005.jpg Related References External links